Itachi's woman
by Mistress of the elementals
Summary: she would follow him forever..........
1. death does not scare me

Itachi's woman

Death does not scare me.

She was upstairs when she heared the yells of battle taking place in her house.  
She hear the cries of death. she went down stairs to see Her brother deadat her feet and her father fighting him.

she looked from beyond a wall so he couldn't see her.  
Blood splatted on her. It was of her father. she did not scream in fact she tasted it and was complete amazed by the sight.

she step out to see the killer.

she knew who it was it was her husband

Itachi Uchiha.  
he look at her he could sense her power. It was overwelming.

"You wanted the Mangekyo Sharingan that's why you killed Shisui didn't you."

Itachi looked at his wife. He had Known her for years and never did she flich or change her facial expression from a smile or a gentle look that gave her a look of a goddess.

"You coud always read me like a book."  
he look at her again her eyes were close.

"Do you want me to kill you"

he asked her. she smiled at him and met his gaze.

"if you kill me i'll not hate you, death does not scare me.


	2. following you

Itachi's woman

following you

She wait for death to come. True she could had fought and would have won,she did become a ANBU around the same age he did. but if this was his dream she would follow it even if that meant death.

"Setsuko"  
he called to her.

"yes"

Come with me please."

she looked at him.  
"if that what you want."  
Her cinnamion colored hair fell in her face matching her tan skin.  
her Kimono was drity and covered with blood.  
they headed to his house.

"You killed the whole village didn't you"  
"not all."  
he went into his house.  
he killed his mother and father.  
"where's Sasuke-kun"  
Itachi looked out the window  
"coming here now."

Sasuke ran in the house  
"mom dad!!"

he had saw Itachi standing there.  
"Brother, Sister some murdered everyone."

Setsuko truned away and went out side.

Moments later she heard screaming.  
"Lets go, Setsuko"  
she followed him.  
"You didn't kill him..."  
"No"  
"you're going to take his eyes aren't you"  
he turned to her.  
"you already posses the final form of the Mangekyo Sharingan"  
setusko nooded

"whose eyes did you take."

"my grandfather's."  
Itachi looke at her in amazement

"In order to have the final form of the mangekyo sharingan you must take the eyes of your sibling.

"That is true, but as you well know my brother was blind in one eye so i found another way..."

A smile found it's way on to his face.

"you knew I was going to do this didn't you"

he place his hand on her cheek.  
"that's why you sought to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Yes I will follow you forever...


	3. years later

Itachi's woman

we are going back home?"

Setsuko asked she was really happy to know that they were going to Kohona.

"Setsuko we are'nt to visit we are going for the Kuubi container Love,"

Itachi sighed she was so wrapped around the idea of seeing home again he had to shoot her down.

she looked down to her floor still smiling  
"I know but maybe we'll see sasuke-kun"

she looked at him  
"right now all that matter is Naruto Uzumaki"

They were in the room in the base of the Akatsuki.

Setsuko was still smiling. untill Kisame came in the room.  
"yo Itachi, It's time to go."  
she picked her bag and walk with Itachi.  
"wait don't tell me... that she going with us she'll only get in the way."  
Kisame was already complaining.  
Setsuko walked right passed him not saying a word.  
"My wife's a better ninja than you give her credit."  
Itachi said walking with Kisame.

"I have a idea!"  
she smilied at Itachi.  
"what is it setus-kun"  
I've been working on a new jutsu that last week I had just perfected."  
her smile got huge.

She stood in front of them doing hands signs that neither Kisame nor Itachi had seen before.

" secret ninja art wind gate jutsu!"  
her hand glowed with black and green chakra as she placed them on the ground

a huge gate came up.

"you see we can get there faster by walking threw this, the wind current inside will carry us to kohona in no time, however you must stay on the current got it?  
kisame and itachi nodded  
a few moments later

"I thought i told you to stay on the current."  
kisame had also fell off the current if Setsuko didn't catch him.  
they were now in Kohona.  
he gave Setsuko a picutre of naruto.  
"he so young."  
She look at his picture.  
"he is also the kuubi container."  
Kisame told her  
"you'll be on patrol got look around to see if he is over here."  
Itachi held her hand.  
"we'll look else where."  
the poofed out of sight.  
and the search begin...


	4. seeing sasuke again

Itachi's woman

we are going back home?"

Setsuko asked she was really happy to know that they were going to Kohona.

"Setsuko we are'nt to visit we are going for the Kuubi container Love,"

Itachi sighed she was so wrapped around the idea of seeing home again he had to shoot her down.

she looked down to her floor still smiling  
"I know but maybe we'll see sasuke-kun"

she looked at him  
"right now all that matter is Naruto Uzumaki"

They were in the room in the base of the Akatsuki.

Setsuko was still smiling. untill Kisame came in the room.  
"yo Itachi, It's time to go."  
she picked her bag and walk with Itachi.  
"wait don't tell me... that she going with us she'll only get in the way."  
Kisame was already complaining.  
Setsuko walked right passed him not saying a word.  
"My wife's a better ninja than you give her credit."  
Itachi said walking with Kisame.

"I have a idea!"  
she smilied at Itachi.  
"what is it setus-kun"  
I've been working on a new jutsu that last week I had just perfected."  
her smile got huge.

She stood in front of them doing hands signs that neither Kisame nor Itachi had seen before.

" secret ninja art wind gate jutsu!"  
her hand glowed with black and green chakra as she placed them on the ground

a huge gate came up.

"you see we can get there faster by walking threw this, the wind current inside will carry us to kohona in no time, however you must stay on the current got it?  
kisame and itachi nodded  
a few moments later

"I thought i told you to stay on the current."  
kisame had also fell off the current if Setsuko didn't catch him.  
they were now in Kohona.  
he gave Setsuko a picutre of naruto.  
"he so young."  
She look at his picture.  
"he is also the kuubi container."  
Kisame told her  
"you'll be on patrol got look around to see if he is over here."  
Itachi held her hand.  
"we'll look else where."  
the poofed out of sight.  
and the search begin...


	5. Setsuko's Mangekyo Sharingan

Itachi's woman

Itachi and kisame were fighting kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma Setsuko saw that itachi was about to use his Sharingan. she ran in front of Kakashi stopping Itachi.  
"You said we only came to get the boy Named Naruto ."  
She gave Itachi an innocent look. then she turned to face Kakashi,Asuma and Kurenai  
"Please we came not to cause harm honestly all we want is Naruto-kun."  
she pushed her hair into a pony tail.  
Kakashi gave her his lazy smile.  
"sorry, but no can do."  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Please we won't harm him I'll make sure of that looking at Kisame.  
"you'll have to go through me if you want Naruto"  
Kakashi said taking his stance.  
"I'm sorry Itachi but it is unavoidable."  
she looked at him with a sad expression on her face.  
"do what you must, Kisame lets look eleswhere  
"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN"  
her eyes were similar to the normal sharingan expect that it was white and blue. "close your eyes" kakashi yelled the both of them they did what they did but it was to late for kakashi. Everything around him turned black.  
blurs of light brown and gold circled around him.  
"forgive me please, maybe next time me and you can be friends..."  
she pirecd him in his chest.  
she watched him it the floor.  
" you will live.. my friend..."  
she disappered in a whilwind of red and black roses...


	6. found you, narutokun

Itachi's woman

It didn't take as long as Sestsuko expected to find Itachi

and Kisame.

they were in a town called Tanzaku.

She met them at an restraunt.

"how come you're not eating."

she asked Itachi when she saw him.

"hn, not hungry."

he didn't look at her.

She pulled out a blue duffle bag. she went threw it and pulled out an plastic container of food, mild curry to be exact.

"heh why would you bring food to an place that sells food." Kisame laughed at her.

"shut up and you'll see."

she whispered to him.

She took a spoon full of curry and stuck it in Itachi's mouth.

"Chew and do not spit it out goddamit"

Itachi gagged untill she made him chew .

When he finally finished He gave her the infamous Uchiha looked of death which went unnoticed by her.

Kisame couldn't stop laughing that had to be the most funniest thing he had ever saw.

"that's for telling your not hungry when you haven't eaten in days, i swear do you have some sick pleasure in making me worry about you."

She glare back at him. she was right he hadn't eaten in days but that didn't mean to try and choke him with curry.

Suddenly she jerk up her head up

Itachi took note in this and looked at her.

" i sense a wild charka similar to a fox headed towards an inn."

"So he is here."

itahi grabbed her hand.

"Let's go Kisame."

In a puff of smoke and blue roses they left.

they appered in the inn a couple blocks down from the restraunt.

Setsuko made her way up stairs with Kisame and Itachi in tow.

"pervy-sage I..."

Naruto open the door not to see Jiraiya but to see Itachi, Kisame and Setsuko.

"naruto-kun we found you!!"

setsuko grin.

"wow, he just a kid."

she looked him up and down.

"Naruto Uzumaki come with us.

Itachi said in a emotionless tone.

"what if i don't want to."

"we'll make you."

At that moment they heard a loud poof

"NO Need To fear Jiraiya's here!!"

Jiraiya stood before them with a woman over his shoulder

"i don't fall for women they fall for me."

He yelled Setsuko just stared at him like he grew a second head.

"she had you hook line and sinker didn't she pervy-sage?"

Naruto sighed

Jiraiya froze in place. Setsuko laughed at him.

"sestuko"

Itachi whispered to her.

Her laughing reduce to a giggle.

"So Sorry Itachi-kun, But who is he?"

Setsuko asked looking at a very annoyed itachi

"one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked at Itachi

"lets see Itachi, Kisame, but you're not in the Bingo book.

looking At Setsuko.

She Frown she knew this was going to be yet another fight.

"I'm Setsuko Uchiha"

She got into her fighting stance.

"Itachi Uchiha you die today."

Itachi turned around to see Sasuke looking at him with death in his eyes

"foolish little brother to think you can defeat me your hate isn't sufficient"

"why you!!"

Sasuke charged at Itachi with his chidori Setsuko saw this and block it with a windmill motion but not without bring harm to the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun its good to see you again."

Sasuke eyes wided as he looked at the cinnamon haired woman.

" Big sister setsuko, but I thought that he..."

seeing this she kneel to him

"you should used attacks likes that now."

she hit him in the neck knocking him out.

she picked him up and took him to Naruto.

"answer me this Naruto-kun"

"what"

"do you consider Sasuke-kun a friend?"

she asked

"yeah i consider that teme a friend."

"then do me a favor, take care of him for me. please."

she gave him Sasuke and walked to Itachi and Kisame

"we should leave."

she said softly to Itachi.

"she smiled openly at Jiraiya

"hey you two if we ever meet again we should be friends okay."

Jiraiya grined

"yeah when you stop hanging around S-class Criminals then we'll talk."

she nodded

and with that the trio left with out completing their mission...


	7. surprise itachikun

Itachi's woman

Let me get this right, we not only didn't get the kuubi but we saw your runt of a brother and this chick a throw down?"

kisame yelled the whole way back to the secret base of the Akatsuki.

"Please if you wish to live, shut up we get it we failed."

setsuko roared at Kisame.

itachi looked at his wife.

Something was off about her, she seem more emotional than usual.

"setsu, are you alright."

Setsuko turned to face him

"why, should there be something wrong with me ita-kun"

she snapped as she turned back around and kept walking

suddenly itachi was behind . he grabbed her waist and put his hand on her forehead.

"you have a fever."

his voice hinted a bit of anxiety.

she pulled away from him tenderly.

"i'm alright ita-kun"

she said in a soft tone.

they had just reached the bas when Setsuko threw up.

"what did you eat."

itachi asked.

once they were in the base he helped her clean up.

she was now wearindg a deep purple mini-kimono with white flower patterns and a light purple and white obi.

"it's not what I ate itachi."

setsuko smiled at him.

he grabbed her hands

"then what setsu, tell me"

it was more of a demand than a plea.

she looked at him no longer smiling but still a impassive face on.

"itachi... um... i... we... i pregnant."


End file.
